Ladybug's Son
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Max Argreste is the son of our famous Chat Noir and Miraculous Ladybug. His mother's Miraculous, Tikki chose him while his father's miraculous, Plagg, chose his best friend, Darien. These are his adventures; full of love, friendship, and hardships! I hope you enjoy this story WARNING!- This story contains yaoi! If you do not like, then do not read.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome my peeps! Welcome to my new story- **Ladybug's Son~**

This story will have yaoi! If you don't like it, then don't read it. By the way, this is my first yaoi story and I really hope that you all like it. This chapter is more of an introduction to my characters.

* * *

 **Characters-**

Name- Max Beau Agreste

Eyes- Sea green/blue

Hair- Dark midnight blue (Ends at the bottom of his chin)

Height- 5'6

Age- 14

Characteristics- Dense, caring, friendly, and happy-go-lucky

Parents- Adrien and Marinette Agreste

Siblings- Diane(Eldest), him(Second eldest), Felix and Anton(Twins), and finally little Jacqueline(The youngest)

Likes- sweets, riding his bike, drawing, and singing

Dislikes- rude idiots, hot days, Isaac, and spiders

* * *

Name- Darian Eloi Ayon

Eyes- Chocolate brown

Hair- Mohawk with red streaks

Height- 6'1

Age- 16

Characteristics- cold, a bit of a smartass, loving (Only to one), and acts like a bad boy

Parents- Nino and Ayla Ayon

Siblings- Him(Eldest), (Triplets) Ines(First), Monique(Second), Agnes(Third), and finally little Xavier(The youngest)

Likes- spicy food, his family, playing his guitar, and Max (If ya get my hint *winkwink*)

Dislikes- Marcel, Isaac, overly happy people (except Max), and rainy days

* * *

Name- Audrey Alixandre Aris

Eyes- jade green

Hair- platinum blond with violet streaks

Height- 5'7

Age- 15

Characteristics- sweet, hyper, easily to piss off, and sarcastic

Parents- Nathanael and Rose Labine

Siblings-Her(Eldest) and Thomas(The youngest)

Likes- sweets, ice skating, snow days, and dancing

Dislikes- Isaac, Marcel, spiders, jerks, and hot days

* * *

Name- Zacharie Dimitri Viel

Eyes-Fiery orange/hazel

Hair-shaggy coffee brown with streaks of purple

Height- 6'0

Age- 16

Characteristics- caring, calm, friendly, and a bit of a bookworm

Parents- Kim and Juleka Viel

Siblings- Julien(Eldest and adopted) and Him(the youngest)

Likes- reading, playing video games, playing his drum set, and his friends and family

Dislikes- Marcel, Isaac, rainy days, tight spaces

* * *

Name- Isaac Delmar Valois

Eyes- almond brown

Hair- golden blond (reaches mid-back; curly)

Height- 5'7

Age- 15

Characteristics- pushy, cruel, sly, and two-faced

Parents- Maurice and Chloe Valois

Siblings- None

Likes- toying with other's feelings, hot foods, Darien, and modeling

Dislikes- Max, Audrey, smart people (people who won't fall for his tricks), hot and cold days, and music

* * *

Name- Marcel Stefano Trojan

Eyes- Stormy blue

Hair- Ginger red

Height- 6'1

Age- 16

Characteristics- loves to annoy, loves to fight, cocky, and flirty

Parents- Gustave and Agathe Trojan

Siblings- Anne(Eldest) and Him(the youngest)

Likes- playing pranks, flirting, breaking people's hearts, playing video games, and Max

Dislikes- Darian, Zacharie, non-idiots, heights, and reading

* * *

Name- Alphonse Leon Woodlock

Eyes-Light silver/blue

Hair- light carrot orange (reaches butt; pulled back into a low ponytail)

Height- 5'5

Age- 15

Characteristics- shy, loyal, friendly, and has low self-esteem

Parents- Nicolas and Sabrina Woodlock

Siblings- Him(Eldest) and Cecilia(The youngest)

Likes- Writing poems, singing, winter days, and reading

Dislikes- Being bossed around by Isaac like his mother to 'aunt' Chloe, Marcel flirting with him, hot days, fashion, and hates having low self-esteem

* * *

Those are my made up characters, the first chapter should be out soon~


	2. My Life

Welcome my peeps~

* * *

 **My Life**

* * *

 ***Max's Pov***

" _W-who are you?!"_

" _You've been chosen."_

" _It hurts…it hurts so much."_

" _Give up_ _ **boy**_ _! You've already lost!"_

" _NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"AAAHHH!" I screamed as I tripped over my blankets. I groaned, "What a perfect way to start the day." I said with sarcasm lacing my voice; "Are you alright Maxie?" a voice said from the doorway. I looked over to see my older sister, Diane, who was already dressed for the photoshoot that she and dad were supposed to attend to today. I gave her a cheery smile, my bad mood already leaving, "I'm fine Dia, don't worry." She nodded before giving me one last look and walking downstairs. I don't want to sound like a brat, but I've always been a little jealous of my older sister.

She has dad's golden blond hair that falls down her back in waves; she also has his emerald green eyes that many people would die to have. She has a toned and well-built body of a super model and every move she makes is just so graceful. I have my mother's dark midnight blue hair that's been cut into layers and ends at the bottom of my chin; my eyes are a sea green, a mix of my parent's eye color. I'm pale and short and extremely clumsy. In other words, Diane is a princess and I'm a pauper. I can't hate her though; I love her too much to.

I got up before deciding on whether or not to take a shower. I decided on 'Yes, I'm going to take one because I smell like the backside of a hog.' I snickered to myself as I grabbed a few towels before walking into the bathroom. After I was done sniffing myself to make sure that I smelled like vanilla and strawberries, I picked out my favorite outfit to wear; it included a black undershirt with a red and black checkered top to go over it. I then picked out my favorite pair of black, ripped skinny jeans and black, knee-length converses; I grabbed my book bag before racing downstairs.

"Good morning random strangers in the kitchen." I said as I walked over to kiss my mother on the cheek, "Good morning my little strawberry." She replied before kissing me back, "Good morning my hyper child." Dad said as he tried to keep my younger brothers, Felix and Anton, from eating any of mom's sweets. I giggled before grabbing a few pieces of bacon and toast and sitting down beside Diane, who was feeding Jacqueline; I felt nervous as Diane gave me her sneaky smirk, "So," she said, drawling out the word, "what's up between you and Darian?" she asked.  
I felt confused, "What about me and him?" I asked as Diane rolled her eyes playfully, "You definitely got dad's dense ways of seeing things." She said giggling as dad sent a playful glare her way; I shook my head before eating the rest of my breakfast. After I was done, I cleaned my plate before giving everyone a goodbye kiss on the cheek or head. I climbed on my favorite red bike before I took off, peddling as fast as I could; I arrived at school early. I looked around for my group, but shrugged as I didn't see them, "Hello Mr. Agreste." My teacher Mrs. Bazil said as I walked into the empty classroom, "Good morning Mrs. Bazil." I replied in a respectful voice. I walked over to my seat before sitting down and laying my head on my desk; maybe a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

" _Stop! Don't hurt him please!"_

" _I need you by my side."_

" _Don't leave me alone Max….please."_

" _Max….Max?...Max~…MAX!"_

I jerked up and fell off my chair, gasping for breath. "Max?" I heard the Mrs. Bazil ask and I grew nervous as I felt all eyes on me; I watched as Audrey, my best friend, walk over before helping me off the floor. "I'm fine Mrs. Bazil." I said as Audrey and I made our way back to our seats, "Pathetic." I heard Isaac say as he giggled, "Shut the fuck up!" I heard Darian whisper/yell in my defense. Isaac shut up, but he sent me dark glares all through class; I turned around gave Darian a small smile and he smirked back.

I had hoped that things would have gotten better as the day dragged on, but it didn't. Isaac flirted more with Darian and Audrey and Zacharie worried for me; I don't know why I got angry when the stuck-up prick flirted with my best friend. It also got hotter, which made me a little grouchy; I tried to hide it from my friends, but they weren't falling for my ok act. After school ended, they cornered me, "What's up with you Maxie?" Audrey said as she pulled me into a hug, "I really don't know myself." I replied back; I felt strong fingers grasp my chin before pulling my head upwards to see Darian looking down at me with a serious look on his face, "What do you mean?" he asked .

I felt heat rise to my face as our eyes met; 'I wonder how our lips would feel together.' I thought as a haze settled upon my mind. A cough sounded beside us and I quickly ripped my chin from Darian's grasp. I looked over to see Audrey and Zacharie smirking at us, "I'm thirsty." I blurted out, making the others raise their eyebrows at me, "I'm sure you are." Audrey said before grabbing my arm and pulling us towards a lemonade stand. I turned around towards the Darian as Audrey tugged me away, "Don't worry Darian, everything's fine." I said before an evil idea popped up inside my head, "Oh and Darian?" I asked as he gave me a confused look, "Don't be so Sirius all the time." I joked before running off as the older teen came after me.

A few hours later, after saying goodbye to my friends and eating dinner, I crawled under my blankets and allowed darkness to carry me within its depths.

* * *

 ***Third Pov***

"Is he the one?" a small black cat asked as he eyed the boy through the window, "Yes." A ladybug replied as she too eyed the boy. The black cat sighed, "I'm going to find some cheese." He said, pouting softly as he disappeared into the shadows; the ladybug gave an irritated sigh before looking up at the star filled sky, "Only your son can save us all, Marinette." She said before she too disappeared.


	3. A Talking Ladybug!

Welcome back my peeps~ I'm sosososososo sorry! I've been sick because Mother Nature is on her period. I had Sinusitis, I think? Anyways, here's your wanted chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

 **A Talking Ladybug?!**

* * *

 ***Third Pov***

Max nuzzled deeper into his blankets, unaware of something sneaking into his bedroom. The creature mumbled under its breath as it crept closer to the sleeping boy; the creature gave a loud squeak as it tripped over a pair of shoes. It tried not to cause any more noise, but it was too late. Max jumped up, gasping at the loud squeak, his sea colored orbs glancing around his room franticly. "Who's there?"

 ***Max's Pov***

 _I felt my face heat up as Darian leaned in closer; our faces were mere inches from each other. We were lost in each other's eyes. I leaned up to kiss him and a squeak erupted from his mouth._

I jumped up gasping, before searching my room, "Who's there?" I asked, reaching for my lamp cord and turning on the light. "Over here!" a tiny voice squeaked and I felt something tug at the corner of my bed sheet; I crawled over, only to see a…..ladybug. My eyes widened as the ladybug waved up at me, "Hello Max." I then did the manliest thing ever. I fainted.

 **~5 mins later~**

I woke up to tiny hands slapping my face. It was the talking ladybug. Before I could open my mouth the ladybug covered it the best she could, "Please don't scream," she asked, "I'm not here to hurt you, I promise." I nodded before she released my mouth, "Who are you?" I asked; the ladybug gave me a kind smile, "My name is Tikki, your friend and helper."

* * *

I'm sorry this one is so short, but the next will be longer, I promise! I'm also going to be doing one shots as well, if anyone has an idea, please comment or PM me.

 **Next time on Ladybug's Son- Explanation and My First Fight?!**


End file.
